1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a liner bag for use in containers employed for transporting granular goods or bulks such as malts, grains, feed stocks and sands or smelly goods such as hides and, more specifically, it relates to a liner bag for use in containers capable of effectively preventing sagging in the upper face of a liner bag main body installed to the inside of a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Granular goods such as malts, grains, feed stocks and sands are generally transported on bulk containers, for example, having three manholes of about 50 cm diameter formed at the ceiling, and it has also been attempted to transport such granular goods by using dry containers.
By the way, in the case of transporting granular goods on a container, it is necessary to wash the inside of the container after every transportation so that goods transported formerly have no undesired effects on the goods to be transported subsequently.
However, the washing work is not always easy even in bulk containers which can be washed relatively easily and, moreover, the containers can not be used again till the inside thereof is completely dried after the washing. Particularly, the dry containers involve a problem upon transporting food goods from the sanitary point of view since the washing procedures are not easy and various kinds of goods are handled in the dry containers.
In addition, while smelly hides are usually transported on dry containers, keenly smelling water droplets are deposited to the inner walls, particularly, to the bottom walls of the containers and can not completely be deodorized by usual washing. Further, since the droplets contain salts, they cause the problem of corrosion in the containers.
For overcoming the foregoing problems, it has heretofor been proposed, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,284 (Canadian Pat. No. 948039) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,402 (Canadian Pat. No. 1179613) that an inner liner or a liner bag is installed to the inside of a container and a plurality of tabs disposed spaced apart from each other along the upper circumferential edge of the liner bag are engaged to hooks disposed at the periphery of the container directly or by way of stretcheable connectors, so that the liner bag is secured to the inside of the container. By the use of the liner bag as disclosed above, a dry container can be utilized as a bulk container and complete washing for the inside of the container can be saved.
However, since the liner bag has to be secured to the inside of the container by engaging the liner bag at a plurality of positions along the circumferential edge of the upper face to the container in the conventional container liner bag of this kind, the work of installing and removing the liner bag to and from the container is not easy, as well as a considerable modification is necessary for the structure of the container such as of attaching a plurality of hooks to the container.
Further, since the engagement of the liner bag to the container more or less requires clearance relative to the container wall, sagging is inevitably resulted to the upper face of the liner bag even when the bag is engaged by a plurality of positions on the circumferential edge of the upper face to the container.
In the case where the tabs of the liner bag are engaged to the container by way of the stretcheable connectors respectively, although the sagging at the upper face of the liner bag can be decreased as compared with the case of direct engagement, the volume of the liner bag is reduced by the length of the connectors to result in a fetal defect that a desired amount of goods can not be contained.